


Sleep Overs (Nikki Bella/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/F, Girl On Girl, NSFW, Smut, f/f - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: This one wasn’t a request, but damn it! Nikki is drawing me in like a fly to honey. This beautiful queen was begging me to be written.





	Sleep Overs (Nikki Bella/OC)

“Tell me somethin’,” Becky said, catching my attention.

My head whipped in the direction of my fiery haired best friend as I lifted a brow.

“What’s up buttercup?” I asked.

She shook her head with a grin and chuckled then asked, “Ya do realize she’s straight, and taken, right?”

A blush cropped up on my cheeks as I let my gaze travel back to the gorgeous brunette I had been trying to slyly check out. Apparently my skills needed to be touched up.

“Yeah, I know, but it doesn’t hurt to just look,” I finally retorted.

Becky gave a snort and sighed. I jumped slightly when she clapped a hand on my shoulder gently.

“You should move on, hon. I can’ stand seein’ you lustin’ after her when she’s obviously just toyin’ with you.”

I had to give her a smile for that. Becky was such a protective woman, and it paid off all the time, but this she just wouldn’t understand.

“I don’t expect anything from her. I know my little crush won’t ever turn into anything despite her continuous flirting, but I’m happy even if all I get is to be her friend. I don’t just want to screw her, Becks, I do like her as a friend.”

The woman beside me said nothing in reply but I could see the pity on her face. I thanked her for her protection and advice before rising.

“Just don’t wanna see you gettin’ your heart broke,” she said finally, swiping the last chip off my plate.

“I’m not putting it out there so it won’t get broke,” I assured her, “I know where I stand.”

“Hey Ceecee!”

Speak of the devil and she shall call. I turned back to face Nichole, Brie, Bryan, and John and shot them a single finger as I said my goodbyes to Becky. Then I headed their way.

I was good friends with them all, but of course I had this little thing for Nikki that no one other than Becky knew. I just wasn’t stupid enough to ruin my friendship with them or try to ruin her and John’s relationship for what was probably a passing fancy. Many crushes have come and gone during my life, this one would too. I was sure of it.

“What do you say to coming to our place this weekend?” Nikki asked, shocking me out of my thoughts.

“Uh, sure, what brought this on?” I replied, crossing my arms over my chest as I gave her a curious look.

“I’ve got an interview and shoot for GQ that’s going to keep me in New York for the weekend so I figured it’d be great for you girls to have your girl time,” John spoke up.

I flashed him a smile and said, “Oh, okay! Sure! That sounds fun!”

Then I turned to Nikki.

“Who all is going to be there?”

She bit her lip and shrugged. God, did she even know how incredibly hot it was when she did that? I swallowed back my lust and listened to her speak.

“Me, you, maybe Brie, Foxy, and Saraya. That okay?” she asked.

I had to laugh.

“It’s your place and your party, of course that’s okay!” I snickered.

When her hand landed on my forearm and rubbed for a moment I thought my heart was going to explode. Surely my face was all shades of red now.

“I just want you to have fun and be comfortable at your first Bella party is all,” she reassured me.

“So it’s set! Be there about nine on Saturday morning,” Brie added with a warm smile, “We’ll do brunch and mimosas.”

“Ooh, already sounds like my kind of party,” I joked.

With a few parting words, I gave them all a wave and headed to get ready for my match. The entire walk down the hall I was having a near mental break down. Overnight, at Nikki’s, even with other people there, the idea was freaking me out. I’d really have to watch my p’s and q’s.

…

Setting my bag on the bed in the room I’d be staying in, I looked around for a moment and took in a deep breath. Thankfully the total divas or total Bella’s or whatever crew was not around this weekend. That meant a little more privacy than I’d expected.

A knock on the door had me jumping in surprise. When I spun I found Nikki leaning against the door frame with a large grin and a glass in each hand.

“I hope the room is okay,” she said as she strutted over and handed me a glass.

“It’s beautiful,” I told her truthfully, “You guys did good designing it.”

“Oh I did this one by myself,” she replied.

My lips quirked up slightly and I said, “You have excellent taste then.”

For a second I could have sworn her cheeks heated up but then it was gone. Probably just a trick of the light.

“So Foxy and Saraya turned down the offer to come over, which means is just us and Brie, but even Brie has to go home after brunch so she and Bryan can do some sort of yard work. I dunno. She’s being a borefest,” she said with a light laugh.

I chuckled for a moment but on the inside I was dying. I was going to be alone with her? All night? Fate was really testing my resolve.

“Is that okay? If it makes you uncomfortable, I understand, I-”

“No! No, it’s fine,” I assured her.

The look on her face was one I’d rarely seen; nervous. Did she really think I wouldn’t want to be alone with her?

“Nothing to be uncomfortable about. We’re friends. I’m sure we can find something fun to do,” I teased.

Then her brilliant smile came back.

“Of course we can! We’ve got so much we can do!”

Downing half of my drink, I followed her out as she talked about all the possibilities there were, from movies to swimming to doing mini photo shoots.

“It all sounds fun!” I said as we headed into the kitchen where Brie was currently making pancakes.

“What sounds fun?” Brie asked.

“Well, since you’re being a brat and leaving, Lucy and I were just discussing the options of what we could do tonight,” Nikki replied, tossing her twin a faux pout.

Brie put a fist to her cheek and made a fake crying noise.

“Oh you poor babies.”

“Hey, no name calling Nature Girl,” I teased light-heartedly.

The thinner twin grinned and rolled her eyes as she continued to pull the pancakes from the pan.

“There, all done. We have all organic blueberry pancakes, light grilled ham, organic eggs, and fresh squeezed OJ.”

My eyes went wide for a moment as I really took in the spread. She had definitely outdone herself.

“I hope it tastes as good as it looks,” Nikki commented as she slid into a chair.

“Oh, it will,” Brie said proudly.

I joined them at the bar and quickly dug into my food. Brie hadn’t been lying! It was delicious. I nearly made a pig of myself as I shoveled the food in but made sure to keep from being too greedy. Brie and Nikki talked about their marketing adventures as of late as we ate and I listened happily.

When I finished my last bite, I leaned back in the stool chair and rubbed my belly with a loud groan.

“Jeez Brie. Bryan is hella lucky to have your cooking,” I commented with a light smirk.

She snickered and said, “That he is. Maybe you should let him know how lucky he is, just so he remembers.”

“Sure thing,” I laughed.

Nikki cleared her throat and I looked at her in interest, but almost instantly Brie jumped up.

“I gotta get going. It was really nice to spend some time together outside of work again, Lucy,” Brie said.

I hugged her before she did the same to Nikki and then she left in a flurry.

“Soooo, swimming then movies?” Nikki offered.

“Sounds good!”

Thankfully I had packed my favorite swimsuit with me. Of course I’d never compare to my beautiful best friend, but I wanted to feel at least comfortable with my appearance around her. Not that she’d ever judge me for it.

I slipped on the black monokini and pulled my hair up into a high bun to hopefully keep it from getting too wet. As I slipped on my flip flops, Nikki was appearing in my door, and I instantly lost concentration of what I was doing.

She was wearing a simply neon lime green bikini, nothing fancy, but oh god did it ever enhance everything about her! Her tanned skin practically glowed in comparrison and her lithe curves were shown off brilliantly. As my mind travelled to dirtier places, I shook my head minutely and finally got my last flip flop on.

“Alright, let’s swim!” Nikki cheered, then paused and grinned, “Of course we’re gonna have some drinks while were out there too.”

On the way out through the door, we grabbed up drinks she had apparently already prepared and headed into the back where the pool and jacuzzi sat side by side. Immediately the heat made my skin prickle uncomfortably.

“That’s the only thing I don’t like about Arizona,” I commented.

“What’s that?” she asked in return, looking curious.

“The heat is insane.”

As I spoke, she started getting into the pool water, little waves rippling from her legs as she shivered. I could see the goosebumps crawling across her skin as she turned back with a grin.

“Well, the water is plenty cool so that should make up for how hot it is,” she said, “Although we might need to watch how much sun you get miss pale ass.”

I let out a laugh but followed her in anyway, trying to pay attention to my footing rather than the goosebumps prickling along her skin, making certain aspects stand out. Swallowing thickly, I kicked myself for going there. I needed stronger self restraint.

Nikki suddenly shoved her glass towards me.

“To good friends and first out of many sleep overs,” she spoke warmly.

I tapped my glass to hers quickly. Maybe if I had alcohol in my system I’d stop thinking with my pussy and act like she was any other of my female best friends.

…

That plan failed. Four drinks in total plus the morning mimosas and it was now dark, yet I was still nearly salivating over her. It seemed to be worse now that I had the liquid heat and courage flowing through my body. It didn’t help that we were discussing men and our pasts, and it was getting dangerously close to my turn to spill my secret lovers that she didn’t yet know of.

“So yeah, that’s why Nick and I didn’t work,” she sighed, with a slight pout to her bare lips.

Then she pinned me with a smirk.

“What about you? I know you had that little fling with Ettore and then Austin for a while, but is there anyone else?” she asked.

A light blush warmed my cheeks as I thought about my most recent boyfriend and lover but I hurriedly shook it off. The biggest concern was whether or not to let her know about my sexuality.

“Well, I’ve gone on a couple dates with two ladies we work with, but other than E and Austin I haven’t had any boyfriends since I joined. A couple drunk hookups but nothing to write home about. Gotta say, I miss those two a bit though.”

There was a little pause before she let out a tiny “oh” then cleared her throat.

“Soooo, give me details! How were they in bed? And just who were the hook ups?! Don’t leave out the juicy stuff CeeCee,” she finally said.

I gave her a nervous look and bit my lip before giving up. I tossed back the rest of my drink and set the glass aside.

“E and Austin are god-like, no joke. Especially at the same time.”

I paused and my eyes flickered towards her brown ones, waiting for a reaction, and giggled at the one she gave. Her mouth dropped open and she let out a huge laugh before smacking my arm.

“Holy shit CeeCee! You serious?!”

“Yep! I actually dated them both for a while until Austin met his now wife,” I explained.

Her face went into a thoughtful position then her eyes flickered down.

“So which women did you go on dates with?”

Hesitantly, I replied, “Melina and Saraya. It was only once with Saraya then she decided to be with Jose. Melina, we went on a few dates because her fiance was apparently cool with her being with women while out on the road, but then she had to take maternity leave so we haven’t really seen each other much. Um, as for random hookups, Tom, Terrence, and Pamela. None of this can go to anyone okay? I don’t want their business told to anyone, okay? Please?”

Nikki nodded slightly and said, “Of course not. I won’t tell anyone. But.. I gotta ask. Are you bi?”

Sighing, I nodded. Where was this going to head?

“Why haven’t you said anything?” she asked quietly.

I shrugged and replied, “I was nervous. Some people, women, are adverse to being friends with bi or gay ladies. I mean, I didn’t think you were because you’re friends with Melina and everything, it’s just… a fear. I’ve always been nervous about telling my close friends.”

Suddenly I was pulled into a tight hug. I quickly hugged her back then started to pull away, but she held on to my surprise.

“Don’t ever be afraid to tell me anything, Lucy, okay? You’re one of my closest friends, ever though we can’t hang out outside of work a lot. I really care about you and I want you to feel like you can come to me about anything.”

Giving in, I rested my head on her shoulder and hugged her back just as tight. This is why I wouldn’t ever chance ruining our friendship. Nichole was a diamond inside and out. I was lucky to have her as a friend.

Rubbing her back softly, I thanked her quietly and finally she let me go.

“Movies now?” she asked.

“Yes! Do you mind if we watch a scary movie first?” I replied.

“Sure! Whatever you want. You’re the guest.”

“Sweeet!” I cheered.

I collected up my glass and we headed in, setting the glasses in the sink before heading upstairs to get dressed. I pulled off my swimsuit and shuddered as the cool air blew across my soaked skin. My nipples hardened almost painfully as I hissed and covered them quickly with my bra. Next came purple panties and black shorts then a white tank top. I let my hair down, shook it out, then headed back down the stairs.

As I prepared another drink, Nikki came down. I couldn’t help but stare. First the bathing suit now this… She wore a simple black cropped t-shirt and fuzzy pink pajama bottoms. She looked adorable and gorgeous all at once.

God help me.

She shut off all the lights but had me leave the kitchen one on so we had some way to see.

“Okay, if you see something you like, let me know,” she said as she climbed onto the couch and picked up the remote.

I curled up on the cushy seat right next to her and watched the titles pass until I saw one of my favorites.

“Oh! Stop! Child’s Play, please,” I said, unable to stop grinning.

“Ughh, of course you like the doll things,” She said.

I thought she was mad at first until I saw her smirking and shaking her head. She pushed play and cast the remote aside in favor of her drink. As the music started, we settled back into the couch and watched the screen.

Through the movie, I tried to focus solely on the show but every few minutes she kept scooting closer. I finally looked over and saw the fearful look on her face.

“Is this too much? We can shut it off?” I whispered.

“What? Psh, no! I’m not afraid,” She said with fervor.

Just a few moments later she was unleashing a hell raising scream and jumped towards me. Without a second thought, I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight.

“Turn it off Nik. I don’t want you being this scared. It’s not worth it,” I murmured.

She refused still so I went to grab the remote but to my surprise she caught my hand.

“Just hold me, okay? I should be fine,” she muttered.

If I didn’t know better, I’d say she was blushing but tossed that assumption aside. I kept my arm around her upper back and let her keep a hold on my hand. If it would help, I’d do it. At the same time, all I could do was repeat to myself that I was just being a good friend. I wasn’t doing it to be selfish, to get to hold her unlike ever before.

Why did I have to like her?! I didn’t have a crush on Brie, despite her being pretty. Why did she have to be so amazingly wonderful?

“You look mad.”

The movie paused, making me jump slightly, and I turned to find Nichole’s face insanely close to my own, a worried expression marring her usual lightness.

“I’m not mad,” I replied slowly, “How do I look mad?”

“You’re glaring at the wall,” she said with a sigh, “Did I do something? You don’t have to hold me, I-”

“No! That’s not the problem at all!” I cut her off quickly.

“Then what?”

“Just thinking I guess,” I replied with a shrug.

“About?” she pushed, eyes narrowing.

I couldn’t bring myself to lie to her, yet the truth was almost just as bad. As I was trying to figure out what to say, she leaned closer. I could feel the warmth of her body against my side.

When she bit her lip, it took all my control not to kiss her pouty mouth. My gaze kept flicking between her deep eyes and where her teeth sunk into her skin.

“I think you’re thinking about what I’m thinking about.”

“Wh-What’s that?” I mumbled.

Her answer came in the form of her lips on my own. I couldn’t stop the instant moan that came from my mouth. Hands pushed my shoulders and I was shoved back on the couch as she fell with me, right on top with a weight so perfect. My own hands found her back and slid to the expanse of skin along her lower back exposed from the cropped shirt.

When I traced my fingers along the waist band of her pajama bottoms she was the one to moan. Her breath panted across my cheek as she pulled away to breathe harshly.

“That, that is what I’ve been thinking about for so long,” she crooned softly.

Behind closed lids my eyes rolled back.

Why the fuck did the world hate me?

“Nikki, I- I-”

I swallowed thickly then forced myself to continue, “I won’t lie. I’ve been thinking about it too. But you’re with John. This has to be the alcohol talking. You wouldn’t-”

“I would. And I’ve only had like two glasses. It takes more than that to cloud my judgment. John… he knows I like you. That’s why when you mentioned being with Melina and her boyfriend being cool with it, it just hit home and… I felt like I could take this chance. That you wouldn’t reject me for already being with John. Please don’t turn me away if you feel it too, CeeCee.”

The low tone she spoke in, the feeling of her chest rapidly expanding and shrinking against my own, and the overall wealth of information she had just thrust upon me had me speechless.

How did I respond? I couldn’t reject her, not if she was being honest and John didn’t mind. But it was just so overwhelming.

“O-Oh… you don’t. Well fuck. I’m so sorry Lucy. I thought-”

My eyes popped open and the look of defeat written on her face made my heart lurch. With a sigh, I slid my hands quickly up her back and pulled her back down, earning a surprised noise form her. I kissed her cheek softly before running my nose along to her own.

“I do. Believe me I do. I’m just not sure what to do with this because I like you, a lot. I’m afraid I’m going to screw something up or- fuck, who knows. I just don’t want to ruin anything.”

“You won’t,” She whispered.

I bit my lip but immediately released it when her mouth met mine again. It was numbing and intoxicating all at the same time.

Kisses came faster and harder as I relinquished my fear. For all I knew this could be my only time with her. I would not fuck it up. Not with a queen like her.

I tentatively ran my tongue along the seam of her lips and she parted them with a whimper.

“I want you,” she murmured before her tongue met mine.

A shudder ran up my spine and a wicked moan flooded her mouth as I indulged in her taste. No corner of her would be left untouched if I had my way. Tongues battled and breaths grew harder and louder as I stroked up and down her sides. On my last run up, I let my hands slip under her shirt.

Unbridled lust hit me hard as I made it up to her shoulders without feeling anything resembling a bra.

I pulled back, a quirky smile on my face, and asked, “Are you not wearing a bra?”

A redness tinged her cheeks as she chuckled then admitted, “I was kind of hoping for something like this.”

“That’s pretty damn hot,” I said with a laugh.

Thankfully she laughed right along, collapsing in giggles against my chest with her face buried in my neck. I brought a hand up and ran it into her hair. Her strands were soft as I toyed with them lazily.

Her breath shuddered as she wiggled slightly.

“That feels really good,” she whispered.

With a lick of my lips, I turned my head so we were basically cheek to cheek then murmured, “I’d love to make you feel really good.”

She was silent for a moment then whimpered, “Please yes.”

The hand still resting on her back moved down and I gave her a light tap on her firm bottom.

“Then get these off and sit back,” I instructed softly.

When she drew back to meet my gaze, her face was bright red, making her look more innocent than I’d ever seen. I almost questioned if she was sure about it all when she leaned and gave me a gentle kiss.

“I’m nervous. I’ve never…. I’ve never been with another woman,” she admitted.

“Nothing to be nervous about. My tongue works the same as his,” I teased lightly, trying to ease her nerves.

“Yeah, but I’ve never gone down on-”

“Mm, stop there. You don’t have to. Just let me please you,” I replied.

As she chewed on her lip, I stroked her cheek lightly, gave her an easy smile, then pushed her gently away. She settled with her back on the couch as I slid onto the floor.

“May I?” I asked as I slid my hands up her fuzzy-clothed shins.

She simply nodded as she watched with hooded eyes. I dipped my fingers under the material, backs rubbing along her smooth skin, and controlled myself from just yanking the damn pants off. Slowly I pulled the pink cloth down, eyes greedily taking in every inch of skin as it was exposed.

In the sexual aspect, I know most people considered her breasts to be one of her biggest appeals, but to me, it was her legs. Long, toned, shapely. Perfect. Like the rest of her.

When the sleep pants finally hit the ground, I sat back on my calves and she lifted her feet so I could pull them away.

“Do you know how beautiful you are? I- Fuck, I mean, I know you know you’re beautiful but, for real Nik. You are gorgeous.”

I felt a terrible pang of nervousness hit my chest as I started running my fingers up her calves but I shoved it to the back of my mind.

“Thank you,” she murmured as my lips pressed softly to her knee.

I rolled my eyes up and shot her a silly smile.

“No need to thank me for the truth.”

I had to keep playing cocky so I could feel it deep inside instead of the fluttering. Most people didn’t make me nervous but of course Nichole was on a whole other level from most people.

Little bites and licks mixed with the kisses I planted on both legs as I sat up higher on my knees to moved up her thighs. Her breath kept catching and shaking as I glided my nails up her tanned skin.

Sliding my fingers between her thighs, a safe distance from the place I was aching to touch, I gently pulled them apart. I couldn’t stop a soft appreciative moan as I fully realized she wasn’t wearing panties. Instead of the cloth I expected to see, I was greeted with bare flesh and the lightest glistening from the light of the TV screen.

Tongue darting out to wet my lips, I continued on my former pace. A hand came to my hair and pushed the bangs softly from my face as I suckled on her inner thigh.

“You’re sure?” I asked, muffled by her skin as I rested against her leg.

“Y-Yes,” she whispered.

Nodding once, I released her flesh from my lips and hooked my hands under and around her thighs, pulling her at more of an angle and opening her up to my prying eyes.

Her breaths came out in little noises when I lightly ran the tip of my tongue against her outer lips. I repeated the action with a bit more force. When my tongue pushed against her sensitive flesh, she gave out a husky moan and her back arched suddenly. I tightened my hold slightly on her legs and did it again, my own pussy reacting at the sound she made as I flicked her clit.

“C-CeeCee,” she whimpered meekly.

Just hearing that did such wicked things to my cunt. I let out an eager breath before diving in completely, flattening my tongue against her flesh and starting a slow but focused rhythm. Her body shook as her thighs tensed and her fingers tugged on my hair.

“O-Oh my god,” she moaned.

I forced my eyes up and found her head back against the cushions, eyes furrowed shut and lips parted, creating such a beautiful picture.

Working my tongue faster, I pointed my muscle and started teasing the small bundle of nerves with fervor. Her cry of bliss was sudden and loud, causing her chest to heave drastically.

It was maddening, a sight to become drunken off of.

I gave a little hiss of pain and pleasure when she pulled my hair hard, drawing my face almost painfully to her cunt.

Taking the hint, I shut my eyes and started twisting my tongue in figure eights and zig zags.

The sound of her moans was glorious and I wanted more. I wanted to hear her screaming, feel her coming, taste her as she broke.

Releasing her left leg, I brought my hand down and testingly ran one finger down from my chin right to her entrance.

“Fuck, yes! Please CeeCee,” she whined.

I couldn’t help but groan as I felt how wet she was, finger sliding in without halting. Curling up my digit, I slowly started pumping, searching for that one spot.

“Aah! Oh fuucck!”

I had to smirk at her reaction. Carefully I worked a second finger in and started rubbing her sweet spot. Every stroke of my tongue and fingers made her wetter and more reactive. I could make out some words between all her moaning but it wasn’t until I heard her cries get faster and higher that I paid attention.

“Gonna- Come- L-Lucy! Don’t stop baby, please don’t stop, don’t- I-”

When she drew in a sharp breath, I felt her clamp down hard on my fingers and her entire body quivered as an orgasmic moan left her lips.

I worked my fingers faster and kept pace on her clit as she rolled her hips down hard against my face. Wetness gushed around my fingers and I wanted to badly to get a mouthful but I didn’t dare stop licking, wanting to draw out every ounce of pleasure I could.

When I got a tap to the head and breathy request to stop, I slowed and drew my fingers out, just to travel down and shove my tongue into her sopping wet hole. A low groan sounded from above as she pulled my head in close again; my own groan joining as I tasted her musky sweetness.

Finally she released my hair and fell back, body relaxing as she made a weak noise. I pulled away and licked my lips clean before kissing her thigh softly.

As our eyes met, I felt my cheeks heat slightly. It was silly but I was still nervous, scared it hadn’t been as good as it could have been, or-

“God that was incredible,” she murmured.

A lopsided smile came to my face as I let out a relieved giggle.

“Thank god,” I sighed, climbing up onto the couch.

I was shocked when she suddenly shoved me back as she had earlier, kissing me hard and thoroughly. I nearly jumped a foot when I felt her hand slip under my shorts.

“I know you said I didn’t need to, but I want you to come too,” she murmured as she bit her lip.

I hesitated but nodded, our noses bumping in the movement.

“Not gonna take much,” I admitted with a soft laugh, “Kinda worked up after that.”

When her fingers slid down my lips, I couldn’t stop a moan, eyes fluttering shut.

A small gasp stole my attention from my pleasure and I opened my eyes again, looking at her in confusion.

“You got that turned on from that?” She asked softly.

“What can I say? You’re hot as fuck,” I chuckled.

My laughter was cut short when her first finger shoved in.

“Fuck!”

I gripped the back of the couch with one hand while the other found her hip, grasping tightly.

Her lips brushed mine lightly as she started thrusting her fingers at a fast pace but she quickly changed her trajectory, mouth dropping to my neck. Her teeth sunk into my skin and it was like being filled with lava. Everything was gathering to the point of overload; feeling her, tasting her, smelling her, being filled by her.

When she crooked her finger up, I cried out and rocked my hips, head slamming back against the arm of the couch.

“Mmmm, come for me baby, just like I did for you.”

She roughly rubbed her palm against my clit as she fingered me hard and in moments I was shaking, right on the edge. White lights burst behind my eyes as immense pleasure flooded my body, my lips parting in a whorish moan and a cry of her name.

“So beautiful,” she whispered against my cheek as I rode the waves of pleasure.

Finally the bliss ebbed away and she removed her hands. A gentle kiss found its way to my lips and I couldn’t resist returning it, holding her against me for a moment longer.

When she pulled completely back, I rested my forearm on my forehead and bit my lip, eyeing her nervously.

“I don’t know about you, but I think sleep overs need to happen more often,” she murmured, a beautiful grin breaking out across her face.

Snickering, I shut my eyes and reclined into the soft cushions.

“Yeah, definitely,” I replied.

She patted my thigh and I opened my eyes again just to find her smirking.

“Wanna come to bed then? We’ve still got all night ahead of us, and tomorrow morning. Why waste it?”


End file.
